Little Mr Delinquent: I Kiss You
by 21-wishes-in-a-dream
Summary: After a for a walk from work, I came home to see that she was gone. Nowhere to be found. After two years of looking, I found her. She was a maid for some creep. Worst of all she dosesn't even remember me. It's like he completely brainwashed her. I have no choice but to remind her of who I am. I am Shuu Sakamaki, Lucy Heartfilia's first love. Sequel to Little Mr delinquent
1. Chapter 1: A Blank Message

I walked down the street looking for the closest boutique. I forgot our anniversary for the second year in a row. Normally I would have remembered but work has made me so busy that I don't really remember anything as easily. I stopped as I saw a flower boutique. I pulled on the door but noticed that it was locked.

"Shit, she really is going to kill me." I saw the owner of the boutique go to her counter. She had blue hair and large gold eyes. She looked to be in her early forties and her body shape in a triangle. I knocked on the door hoping for the lady to answer it.

"Please, it's for my girlfriend. " The lady smiled and walked near the door.

"You're in luck. There is something I need for you to try out. I have this bouquet of golden roses that are supposed to glow at twelve. I am believing they work. Tell me if they do and say hello to your girlfriend for me. She is a good customer here."

"Thank you" I paid the lady and ran down the street. When I arrived at our apartment she was gone. She was nowhere to be found. If she had really left me she would have left me a note right? I looked around one more time and didn't see anything wrong. I walked back to the flower shop to see if Lucy was possibly thinking of leaving me. If the lady was right, she was a constant customer, and knowing Lucy she would have told her about her problems. I got to the shop and seen it the lights off.

"Dammit" I was about to walk away when a paper flew in my face. I pulled it off and seen it was a note.

' _She didn't leave you, just simply went for a walk that she may never return on. She sleeps where the man works.'_ What is that supposed to mean? I wanted to find her so I took the paper for a clue, get ready for work, come home and look for clues. before I found my first clues. I even talked to the police about it but they laughed in my face saying that she had probably left ne. I continued looking for her for a year before I found my first clue. Lucy was never really a part of my world but some world of magic. When I met her she was a new student who seemed to be from earth. I read her journal and found out about this land. _Earthland,_ A place I have never heard of before. I got to know some of the people in her life there. There were people like Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Mira, Gajeel, Cana, and so much more. I decided to visit the place the next night. When I did I asked anyone who I had passed by if they knew who Lucy Heartfilia was and to my surprise everyone did. I was very happy when someone told me where the fairy tail guild was. When I went inside I had seen a rowdy group of people. It was just like the man from earlier had told me. 'Crazy' I looked at the bar and seen a girl who I presumed as Mira from Lucy's description. I walked to her.

"Excuse me miss, do you know who Lucy Heartfillia is?"

"Oh Lucy, yeah, she went home to her boyfriend. He looks just like you. Are you Shuu by any chance?" I nodded causing her to brighten up.

"So your Shuu!" She said with hearts in her eyes causing the whole guild to look at me. I heard many whispers going around.

"That's Lucy's boyfriend."

"He's handsome"

"I never saw him around here before."

"How old is he."

"He might try to take away my Gray-Sama. " I felt a tug on my sleeve and seen a petite little girl with blue hair and brown eyes. This must have been Wendy.

"Yes"

"Your dating Lucy-san yes?" I nodded

"Yeah, do you know where she is?"

"Lu-chan was visiting you wasn't she?" A girl who I presumed as Levy.

"She was but when I got home she was gone. You see I forgot our anniversary for the second time and I was late to our dinner but I never knew she would leave me. I wanted to talk to someone who Lucy had seemed to know but she wasn't there but I got a note. I pulled the note out of my pocket and shown it to the girls. Levy began to read it. A red headed girl with brown eyes and a curvy figure walked up to me.

"I don't think she would have left you without a good reason. Tell me Shuu do you work a lot?"

"Yeah, but I have been recently thinking of cutting back my hours so I can spend more time with her."

"Awe" I heard some girls say.

"Well, Shuu maybe she went to look for you." I heard Mira say.

"She knows how dangerous it is to walk around town at night. Why would she do that?"

"Maybe because she felt like something was wrong."

"Knowing bunny girl she would have disobeyed your orders."

"Gajeel" Erza elbowed Gajeel in the stomach.

"Bunny girl?" I didn't want to think of my girlfriend normally dressing up for these men and dancing for them.

"Lucy did go on that walk." I looked at Levy.

"Lucy"

"She needed to cool down. She was mad that you were late." I hated myself. I knew that working so much could cause cracks in our relationship but her leaving at night made me angry with myself. Did she want to teach me a lesson?

"The last sentence," Levy mumbled to herself.

Hours later

I arrived back at me and Lucy's apartment and laid down. I began to think about Lucy.

"I'm such an idiot." I thought to myself before spending the rest of my night without any sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Special Suprise

It has been about two years since Lucy has been gone. I sat on our bed and began to think to myself. For about a year I have been working with Fairy Tail to figure out where Lucy had gone. They told me that for her just disappear was not normal. So I knew something was wrong. When fairy tail realized this they went ballistic, along with me. Eventually, we came to a realization that someone either took her or she just didn't want to be found. I didn't give up and even went on some missions with some of the teams of fairy tail. Only to search around the town. I got to know the guild members like Natsu also known as Lucy's best friends or even Gray.

Four months later

I was walking down the streets of Tokyo when a scent caught my nose. I followed the scent and seen blonde hair. As the lady turned around I saw her brown eyes, curvy figure, and a beautiful smile. She had been singing to herself as she tried on a necklace she had seen. I began to walk to her until I had seen another girl come next to her. She looked like a younger version of the lady from the flower boutique.

"Lucy-san we need to go before master gets mad. You know how he hates us being late." Lucy put down the necklace and the two ran. I didn't want to lose her again so I followed them. I stopped at a mansion. Not just any mansion. Hamada, Kochi Hamada, someone who was associated with my family. I own the family business due to my father. Something I did not want but had no choice. I pressed the buzzer and heard the man's voice.

"Who is it?"

"It's Shuu Sakamaki. ''

"Oh Shuu, come on in." The gates opened and I walked inside. As I walked near the actual mansion I saw many maids and butlers bow but none of them were Lucy. The main doors opened and I walked in. A butler had shown me to the living room. I sat on the couch and a man with long brown hair and gold eyes sat across from me. He smirked at me.

"Ready for that collaboration?" I had to do it for her, for Lucy.

"Yeah" The brunette clapped his hands and out came her, Lucy. She had been dressed like the rest of the maids but more provocatively. I still couldn't help but stare at her. I wanted to bring her home and away from this man. She is and always will be the love of my life.

"Lucy" She looked at me and blushed.

"Yes, Mr. Sakamaki " I was lucky for her to have a name tag or else I would have risked the chance of not seeing her again.

"Nevermind "

"Lucy baby sit down." He said as he patted next to him.

"Lucy is my special maid, you can use any of my maids except her," Kochi said with a wink causing her to blush.

"What...about...Miho?"

"Are you talking back to me Lucy?"

"No master." She said as she looked down.

"Listen-"

"Master Mr. Hamada is on the phone."

"Father" He stood up.

"Excuse me." He walked away. I looked at Lucy and seen her began to tear up.

"Lucy"

"I'm sorry Mr. Sakamaki. I just don't-" I stood up and hugged her.

"I am breaking rules by letting you hug me."

"I get to do anything I want. So if I want to hug you then I get to hug you." I looked at her in her eyes.

" "

"Why are you calling me that?"

"Because I am only allowed to call you by your last name. Also because I don't know your first name."

"Yes, you do. You knew me for years. We are in love right?"

"Mr. Sakamaki, I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about." I looked at her and seen that she was truly clueless.

"You really don't remember me?" She shook her head.

"I guess I will have to remind you," I said wiping away her tears.

"Kaiya I want the guest room to be organized. "

"Shit" I moved away from Lucy and back on the other couch. The brunette bastard came back inside the living room.

"Listen I have a meeting and will be back tomorrow night, feel free to use the guest room." I moved to the other side of Japan when I lived with Lucy. So Tokyo was hours away from my home and I didn't feel like going back now without Lucy.

"Okay"

"Great" Kochi left and I looked at Lucy.


	3. Chapter 3: Reminder

As he left I looked at her. I began to think of how to remind her of who I am.

"Lucy, can you show me where the guest room is?" She nodded and we went upstairs. We stopped at a room. Lucy opened the door and I was introduced to a blue and gold themed room. I walked in and turned to Lucy.

"I have some work to do but I will be back to check up on you."

"Okay" I put my earbuds in and laid in the bed. I began to think of her. Maybe I will have to give her a reminder. A kiss? A bite? Something? Anything to make her remember. Plus other than her lips I missed her blood. No, I didn't stop drinking her blood and yes she allows me to do so. So if something good doesn't help her remember me then something bad will. I felt someone tap me and opened my eyes. I saw the blue haired girl.

"What?"

"It's about Lucy." I arched a brow.

"You need to take her. She can barely remember you because our master has made her forget everything about her past. He does that with all his maids."

"Then what about you?"

"It took ten years but I remembered everything about my past but it's too late to leave. Lucy has to go before she ends up like me. She still has a chance."

"Fine but I have one question to ask you?"

"Yeah"

"Are you related to a florist by any chance."

"That's my sister. Master has control of her too. She is the one who tricks girls into being controlled by my master." I heard a knock on the door causing us both to look at it.

"Mr. Sakamaki I am here to check on you."

"Don't forget, save her."

"How can I forget. I love her." She stood up and extended a hand.

"Miho"

"Shuu" I shook it. Miho left and a girl with brown hair and blue eyes and a petite build came in.

"You do not need anything, do you sir?"

"Run a bath for me and Lucy."

"Huh? She... is ...forbidden to be with anyone else but master, if I did that then he would-"

"He would what? He wants that contract signed right, so he isn't going to do anything to me or you."

"But...but?"

"Maybe I should take one with you instead. Would you like that? I bet you would you lewed girl." I pinned her to the bed and grazed my fangs against her neck. Considering that Kochi was a vampire I knew that she knew what I was.

"I am more powerful than Kochi. "

"I will get Lucy. "

"Good"

As I sat in the bath I thought about what I had to do to make Lucy escape. I hoped that she really wasn't brainwashed enough to think that staying there was okay.

"Mr. Sakamaki"

"What did I tell you about calling me that?"

"Gomen Shuu-sama" Lucy entered the room and gasped.

"Why are you taking a bath fully clothed?"

"Because I want to. Now come over here." She walked next to the tub and I pulled her in.

"Are you scared of me or something?" She blushed and shook her head.

"Good" I pulled her face close to mine and left my hand on her cheek.

"Kiss me"

"Huh?"

"Kiss me" She blushed

"I...I...I don't know if he is-"

"He dosesn't have cameras in the bathroom does he?"

"No cameras in the main guest room or bathroom." She still dosesn't remember me.

"Good" I lifted her head up and put my hand on her neck.

"Shuu-sama your not a vampire are you?"

"Kochi and I, our parents are great friends and have a great bond between them. I don't though. So maybe I can take you to my home and answer your question. " Lucy blushed.

"Gomen." I buried my head between her neck.

"Shuu-sama" I bit her. 


	4. Chapter 4: Loveless

I backed away and looked at her. She blushed and looked away.

"Goodbye, Mr. Sakamaki" Lucy got out while drying off her uniform. I got out and dressed in the spare clothes Miho had left for me. I sat on the bed. Thinking had only made it worse. If I didn't think maybe it would be easier like that idiot Natsu does. I shook my head.

"I love her." My heart began to ache. She doesn't remember me. I finally found her just to find out that some idiot kidnapped her and had his way with her. She thinks this is normal. This is nowhere near normal Lucy. You know that. After high school, I moved in with you and got ahold of my father's business. We had fun. You are the first girl to make me feel this way. Why don't you remember that? Why don't you feel the feeling you had for me before. Do you hate me? Did you loose the spark we had? I felt something wet drift down my face. What the hell? Am I crying? I clenched my fist. I can't tell fairy tail and neither my brothers. That will start too much of a war for one person. I will take Lucy in my way. I will do anything to make her love me again.

I guess that means I will take advantage of his special maid for a bit. I smirked to myself.

"Mr. Sakamaki"

"What did I say, Lucy?"

"Uh..Gomen"

"Now, what did you want?"

"Is there something you might have wanted." I guess I will have to go back to my high school ways.

"Your clothes off, now."

"Huh?"

"Close the door behind you."

"Shuu-sama...I...I mean master...I ...I"

"Shut up" Lucy blushed of embarrassment and closed the door behind her before standing in front of me. She began to lift up her dress and I smirked before I lifted it off for her making her gasp. "You're going to sleep in my bed tonight. " Lucy laid down but faced away from me. I pulled her close.

"Shuu-sama." She turned around and looked at me with her large beautiful brown eyes. She really was such a shy and innocent girl. I buried my head in her neck.

"Your blood is so sweet." I felt her heat up and smirked. I kissed her neck causing her to jump and fall back out of the bed. I chuckled at her.

"You really are such an innocent girl are you." She looked at me and stood up. She had her back turned to me. I laid on my back but continued to stare at her. Her body was beautiful and so was that ass.

"I am not allowed to sleep with you."

"I didn't suggest that but since you did and I don't mind you. I think we can have that arranged." Lucy turned around and looked at me with an enormous blush.

"I-" She gasped again as I pulled her to my chest. My hands went to her hips and I had seen her face turn a bright red. She looked cute.

"Mr- Shuu-sama" I chuckled.

"I want a better understanding on why Kochi called you his special maid." Lucy blushed at my words but I was happy that she understood what I meant. Lucy tried to get off of me but I stopped her. I sat up and began to kiss her neck. She shook her head.

"We can't do this." I began to slowly kiss up her neck as my hands rubbed circles around her waist. Lucy began to grind her body against me. It drove me crazy and I knew doing it back would do the same. So I did it but regretted it as I heard her moan. I wanted to take her right then and there. Lucy blushed and stopped grinding. I didn't, I wanted to drive her crazy again.I kissed up her jaw and smirked as I kissed behind her ear before whispering into it.

"Stop denying how much you want me." My hands began to slowly rise up her waist. They stopped at the hooks of her bra which I unclenched. She gasped but I made her look at me in my eyes. I wanted her to feel trust. I wanted her to feel love. I inched my lips near her's until we were there were barely any space left between us.

"Trust me" I gently kissed her lips. Lucy responded back making me feel happy. Her hands ran through my hair. I removed my lips from her's and slowly went down her jaw to the crook of her neck. Lucy's hands reached the bottom of my shirt. I backed away and let her take it off. She smirked before I wiped it off of her face. I pushed her on her back and began to kiss her rough. The air between us felt hot. I liked it. Her hands began to go up my back as I grinder in between her legs. Her face made me smirk. She looked as if she felt less dominant. She was lower than me now.

"Lucy!" She stopped as we heard one of the maids call her. I continued to kiss her neck"Yes!" I kissed my way down her body and stopped at her chest

"Master wants to speak to you." I began to kiss the top of her chest. She blushed hard before she answered. "Lucy are you going to come? You know how impatient he gets when you don't answer his calls." My tongue began to circle around her nipped and she bit her lip. She didn't moan. I sucked on her nipped and she accidently let out a moan. I did the same to the other and let my hand slowly slide down her thighs. My hand stopped at her underwear making her blush. She was wet. I smirked to myself. I didn't even do anything yet. "Lucy!" Lucy stopped me before getting off of me and putting on her dress. She ran downstairs. I bit my lip. She had to call her before the best part. I put on my shirt and quietly followed Lucy. She grabbed the phone from the maid and began to talk to Kochi. I hid behind the wall and watched her.

"I'm sorry master…. What no...I mean….Master. Please." There was a pause before she shook her head. She looked afraid and like she was about to burst into tears. I wanted to beat the shit out of Kochi. "I...I...I miss the way you pull my hair and...make me scream your name." She whispered the last part of the sentence

"Lucy" I never knew that he had been this dark. She feared him. That was one thing I knew. I walked up to her and grabbed the phone. Lucy tried to grab it.

"Shuu please put Lucy on

"No I want you to hear her scream my name. Especially when I'm pulling her hair."

"Shuu what are you talking about?"

"I'm having fun. You said I could have any maid I want."/span/p

"but not Lucy."

"It seems as if I didn't hear you. Oh well, Lucy come here and tell daddy goodbye." Lucy grabbed the phone.

"Master he didn't mean it."

"I will be there tomorrow."

"Master"

"Have sex with him and I will punish you."

"It wasn't intended. " I pulled her onto my lap and kissed her breast. I was lucky that Kochi had given her such a skimpy uniform. My hands stopped at her ass. Lucy bit her lip but couldn't help but couldn't stop the moan she had been holding in.

"It wasn't intended huh?" I closed the door and pulled off her underwear before I unzipped myself. I put myself inside her making her let out a gasp.

"Shuu..s...a...m...a" I began to bounce her and smirk. I loved doing this to her. Lucy wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I wanted to move her faster but I knew I wouldn't get my way so instead, I slowed down and rolled her hips.

"Shuu-sama"

"I don't think you want me that much do you?" She shook her head.I smirked at her. Her eyes darkened and she crashed her lips into mine.I let her have fun for a little bit before backing away. She tried to kiss me again but I stopped her

"I didn't even do much to you but you still crave me. Tell me who is better, Kochi or Me?"

"You" I bounced her faster and she started to moan my name again, louder and louder. She seemed to be going insane.

"Shuu-sama f...f...faster!" I loved her voice. I loved her personality. Her body drove me crazy. Her insides were so tight. She kissed me again. I backed away from her lips. I lifted her up and laid her on the floor before spreading her legs and slamming into her. Lucy moved her hips with mine as she continued to scream my name. I felt her tighten and knew she was close. I grabbed her thighs and slammed into her even deeper than before.

"Shuu….sa….ma….I'm-" She came and I pulled out before I came on her. Lucy laid on her back with a blush.

"Lucy!" Lucy moved the phone near her ear.

"Yes master"

"You know that there are cameras everywhere right?" Her eyes widened. "I can't wait to get home and really punish you."

"Master I'm-" I took the phone and hung up. She looked shocked.

"Shuu-sama"

"You're going to be saying more than that in about two minutes. " I put her over my shoulder before running walking back to my room as I ignored her protest. (Sorry I'm not really good with these things lol)


	5. Chapter 5: Her

_Lucy's p.o.v_

I watched as Shuu had slept. He truly was adorable. Even though people had said that he was cold-hearted I didn't believe them. Every time I am around him I feel this strange feeling in my heart. Like I know him. Like I had been with him before. Why was he so familiar to me? I could never make him out. I rolled to the side of the bed and looked out of the window.

"Maybe he can help me get out of this hell."

"Lucy" I turned my body around to face him.

"Hai Shuu-sama. "

"Only call me Shuu. "

"Okay" Shuu turned around from me. "Shuu"

"What?"

"How is it, in the outside world? "

"Fine I guess"

"Is it fun to be out during the summer festival? You know the food, the fireworks, the people."

"I don't really go to those things."

"Oh"

"One last question."

"What is it?"

"Did you ever fall in love?"

"What's with this question about love?"

"N...n...nothing it's just, I wanted to know," I said becoming flushed and mumbling the last part of my sentence.

"You're not in love with me are you?"

"N...n...no Shuu-sama"

"Shuu"

"I'm...not." He turned on his back and put his arms behind his head as he looked at the gold trimming on the ceiling.

"I fell in love with a girl but spent most of my time working. So I lost her."

"Oh sorry for asking." I truly felt bad for him but at the same time, I was happy that he wasn't dating anyone. I would have felt even worse about myself for sleeping with him.

"What about you, did you ever fall in love?" I blushed at him.

"No"

"But your Kochi's special maid aren't you? Are you not in love with him? I hear girls everywhere talk about him and how they want to marry him."

"The same with you."

"Huh?" Shuu looked at me.

"Many girls talk about how handsome you are and how haven't slept with any other girl since high school. Shuu... you really are a nice guy and different from dumbass."

"Dumbass?" I blushed hard.

"I didn't mean to call him that please don't tell hi-" I was interrupted by him chuckling causing me to blush.

"I like that name for him." He looked back at the ceiling before smirking. I looked at the door. Hopefully, no other maids know about what happened in the past twelve hours. I blushed harder than before. It was so weird that a vampire can sleep from one night to the next. "Your such a dirty girl Lucy." I looked at Shuu and seen him staring at me.

"Huh?"

"You seem so innocent but with what just happened between us, you were the complete opposite. " I blushed even harder. 


	6. Chapter 6: Brightness

I woke up home with Lucy laying by my side. She looked so innocent while she slept. I couldn't help but blush. She was with me and not that asshole.

"Shuu, I missed you."

"Huh?" Lucy jolted up and looked at me.

"Master" Dammit, she had a dream. Now I have to continue what I was doing before.

"What"

"Did you really take me?"

"I claimed you so your mine now."

"So you really did take me away from him." She smiled with tears in her eyes and hugged me.

"Thank you"

"This doesn't mean that you won't keep that maid uniform of yours, I really liked it on you." Lucy blushed at my words.

"Your white underwear really shows how innocent you are." Lucy blushed at my words. Lucy puffed her cheeks and folded her arms while looking away.

"Asshole" I chuckled at her reaction. I really wanted that version of her back. Lucy looked at me.

"Gomene master"

"What did I say to call me?"

"Gomene Shuu"

"For your punishment I want you to kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me, you're not getting in trouble. I own you now."

"But what if he finds out." I pulled her closer to me and kissed her. She blushed and tried to back away but I didn't let her.

"You like me?" I began to kiss her jaw.

"Shuu" I backed away and looked at her in her eyes. She blushed and looked away.

"I will get breakfast ready." She stood up and left. I smirked to myself as I watched her leave. She came back thirty minutes later with a tray of eggs, bacon, toast, and fruit.

"Here you go." Lucy gave me the tray and stood next to me.

"Sit" She sat next to me and I looked at her. I didn't want to be a jerk and eat in front of her. Especially since she didn't eat. I used the fork to pick up a piece of fruit.

"Open your mouth." She opened her mouth and I fed her the fruit. She blushed and looked away. I poked another fruit with the fork and fed it to her. She ate the fruit and smiled. I smiled as I saw her reaction. I fed her one more fruit. She ate it and giggle. I kissed her causing her to kiss back. This continued but little did I know that there was someone watching the whole time.

"Oi, looser" We stopped our actions when one of my brothers came inside.

"Reiji"

"Lucy is back. I really though she left a loser like you."

"Huh?" I put the tray of food on the nightstand and stood up.

"Oh, so you kidnapped her and made her forget that she left you? Shuu, Shuu, Shuu you can't make a girl love someone so simple like you." Lucy stood up.

"This seems like a conversation I shouldn't be in." She walked out of the room.

"So you don't really have a girlfriend or wife yet." He chuckled at me.

"So much for an heir. You really are pathetic. "

"Enough! You shouldn't call him these things! He works hard and is a good man! He works so much that he isn't here and I know that isn't a good thing but it lets me know that he is working himself too much." I blushed of embarrassment. She was defending me. I can do that myself.

"One more thing, the only reason why he dosesn't have an heir yet is because it takes a few tries to make it right. Plus you ruined our time of trying. " Lucy said with a blush. Reiji looked at her in her eyes and smirked.

"I'm sorry Lucy."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to your brother." He looked at me and smiled.

"Sorry, Shuu." I was shocked at his words.

"You have a great girl so keep her alright. "

"Yeah" He left the penthouse(I moved after Lucy disappeared to be away from the memories of her). Lucy looked at me and smiled.

"It worked. " I chuckled.

"So we were in the middle of trying huh?" She blushed hard and tried to walk out but I grabbed her hand.

"I'm not letting you leave until you finish breakfast with me. I know you're hungry. "

"I'm fine." Her stomach rumbled causing me to chuckle.

"You're not hungry huh?"

"Fine, I will eat." We continued eating breakfast. I quickly left to answer a call. As I came back Lucy finished her toast she looked at me.

"What was that about?"

"I had the president of my company fill in for me today."

"Why" I kissed her causing her to blush and backed away.

"We have things to do." 


	7. Chapter 7: Courage

I woke up home with Lucy laying by my side. She looked so innocent while she slept. I couldn't help but blush. She was with me and not that asshole.

"Shuu, I missed you."

"Huh?" Lucy jolted up and looked at me.

"Master" Dammit, she had a dream. Now I have to continue what I was doing before.

"What"

"Did you really take me?"

"I claimed you so your mine now."

"So you really did take me away from him." She smiled with tears in her eyes and hugged me.

"Thank you"

"This doesn't mean that you won't keep that maid uniform of yours, I really liked it on you." Lucy blushed at my words.

"Your white underwear really shows how innocent you are." Lucy blushed at my words. Lucy puffed her cheeks and folded her arms while looking away.

"Asshole" I chuckled at her reaction. I really wanted that version of her back. Lucy looked at me.

"Gomene master"

"What did I say to call me?"

"Gomene Shuu"

"For your punishment I want you to kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me, you're not getting in trouble. I own you now."

"But what if he finds out." I pulled her closer to me and kissed her. She blushed and tried to back away but I didn't let her.

"You like me?" I began to kiss her jaw.

"Shuu" I backed away and looked at her in her eyes. She blushed and looked away.

"I will get breakfast ready." She stood up and left. I smirked to myself as I watched her leave. She came back thirty minutes later with a tray of eggs, bacon, toast, and fruit.

"Here you go." Lucy gave me the tray and stood next to me.

"Sit" She sat next to me and I looked at her. I didn't want to be a jerk and eat in front of her. Especially since she didn't eat. I used the fork to pick up a piece of fruit.

"Open your mouth." She opened her mouth and I fed her the fruit. She blushed and looked away. I poked another fruit with the fork and fed it to her. She ate the fruit and smiled. I smiled as I saw her reaction. I fed her one more fruit. She ate it and giggle. I kissed her causing her to kiss back. This continued but little did I know that there was someone watching the whole time.

"Oi, looser" We stopped our actions when one of my brothers came inside.

"Reiji"

"Lucy is back. I really though she left a loser like you."

"Huh?" I put the tray of food on the nightstand and stood up.

"Oh, so you kidnapped her and made her forget that she left you? Shuu, Shuu, Shuu you can't make a girl love someone so simple like you." Lucy stood up.

"This seems like a conversation I shouldn't be in." She walked out of the room.

"So you don't really have a girlfriend or wife yet." He chuckled at me.

"So much for an heir. You really are pathetic. "

"Enough! You shouldn't call him these things! He works hard and is a good man! He works so much that he isn't here and I know that isn't a good thing but it lets me know that he is working himself too much." I blushed of embarrassment. She was defending me. I can do that myself.

"One more thing, the only reason why he dosesn't have an heir yet is because it takes a few tries to make it right. Plus you ruined our time of trying. " Lucy said with a blush. Reiji looked at her in her eyes and smirked.

"I'm sorry Lucy."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to your brother." He looked at me and smiled.

"Sorry, Shuu." I was shocked at his words.

"You have a great girl so keep her alright. "

"Yeah" He left the penthouse(I moved after Lucy disappeared to be away from the memories of her). Lucy looked at me and smiled.

"It worked. " I chuckled.

"So we were in the middle of trying huh?" She blushed hard and tried to walk out but I grabbed her hand.

"I'm not letting you leave until you finish breakfast with me. I know you're hungry. "

"I'm fine." Her stomach rumbled causing me to chuckle.

"You're not hungry huh?"

"Fine, I will eat." We continued eating breakfast. I quickly left to answer a call. As I came back Lucy finished her toast she looked at me.

"What was that about?"

"I had the president of my company fill in for me today."

"Why" I kissed her causing her to blush and backed away.

"We have things to do." 


	8. Chapter 8: Her Wish

Shuu's p.o.v

I came home from work only to see the penthouse had been cleaned from top to bottom.

"Lucy?" She didn't answer so I went in our room and seen her asleep on the bed. A small smile crept on my face. She was truly beautiful. A goddess to the naked eye. I crawled over her and whispered in her ear.

"Lucy, get up " She woke up and looked at me before blushing.

"Shuu, W...w...what are you doing?"

"Nothing" I backed away from her. Lucy sat up.

"Get dressed" I started to walk out until she grabbed my wrist.

"Shuu, I don't have anything else except for this," I smirked at her.

"I have something for you to wear but in order to get it, you have to do something. "

"What is it?"

"Kiss me."

"Shuu you told me to do this multiple times. Is there a different thing you want me to do?" She looked so innocent. I looked at her lips.

"When we get back you can do it. For now, get dressed in this." I handed her a small shopping bag and left. About an hour and a half later she called me in.

"I need your help." I looked at her and chuckled. She had needed help with the Yukata. I looked at her.

"What wrong?"

"It's too big." I looked at her as she looked at herself in the mirror and began to fix it for her.

"It's supposed to be this size. It's not supposed to be all the way on both shoulders. I kissed one of her shoulders as I finished fixing the yukata. She blushed and looked at me.

"What about you?" I saw her look at the bag behind us and look back at me.

"I'm not wearing it."

"Please"

"No"

"Shuu"

"What did I say." She looked down then back at me. She had a smirk on her face. "What?"

"If I kiss you, will you do it, master?" She put her arms around my shoulders and inched her lips to mine.

"No" She puffed her cheeks.

"Shuu-sama you're so mean." I smiled to myself. I love this side of her. she grabbed my hand. "Come on" I grabbed my keys and my wallet before going along with her. As we stood in the elevator I noticed a guy staring at Lucy, He and his friend. One looked like one of the people who I hated in high school. He had white hair and eyes with colors such as blue and gold. While his friend had long black hair and brown eyes. If I was right, the one with white hair was the dude who I beat the shit out of in high school because he bit Lucy in the stairwell. I pulled Lucy close to me. She blushed and looked at me. I hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear.

"I can't wait till we get home. I have some things planned fo-"

"Shuu" She looked at me and I smirked.

"What? You love me don't you?" She blushed hard but understood what I was trying to do.

"Yes but" I kissed her cheek.

"I understand" I kissed her shoulder. The elevator stopped and we got off.

"You owe me something sweet." As we got in the car I chuckled.

"What?"

"You truly are innocent. " She pouted and rested her head on her hand as she looked out the window. As we parked for the fair Lucy quickly got out of the car. She ran to my side.

"Shuu hurry I want to see all the many things there are here." I chuckled and locked the door before we walked into the fair. I looked at Lucy and seen her eyes illuminating as if they were stars. I smiled to myself. No way in hell was Kochi getting her back. She looked at me and smiled. Lucy was someone who had always brought out another side in me. A happy side that I could never explain.

"Shuu" I grabbed her hand.

"You wanted something sweet right Lucy? Lead the way." Lucy and I stopped walking as we arrived at a booth that sold candy apples. She smiled brightly. I bought one for both of us. We ate our candy apples as we continued to walk through the fair. I looked at Lucy and seen her staring at a stand and decided to get a better look at it. The owner of the stand had seemed to be staring at Lucy as if she was naked and had a perverted smile on his face. I wanted to wipe it off for him. As we got closer I felt like I was in for one hell of a ride. It was a game where I had to knock out the clowns. The last time I had to deal with one of these was when Lucy and I were at the school fair and we decided that it would be good for us to try it. I lost forty dollars to that game but ended up making Lucy proud yet stunned at how much I was doing to get what she wanted. I looked at her again and seen her staring at me.

"Shuu" I looked at her and gave the man a five dollars bill. Even if this will waste possibly forty dollars it is worth it to strike a memory in her mind. I grabbed a ball and began to strike out the clowns. I almost knocked out the last clown that would have gotten the grand prize but lost and got only a medium-sized teddy bear.

"Sorry baby but maybe your boyfriend isn't man enough for this game." I gave the man five more dollars and this time knocked out all of the clowns.

"Choose which one you want baby," I emphasized the word baby on purpose to make the man eat his own words and hugged her from behind. Lucy blushed but looked curiously at the racks. She saw a giant brown teddy bear and blushed happily.

"Him" I looked at the man who still had a shocked face.

"You heard her." The man grabbed it from the rack and I took it. Lucy kissed my cheek. I grabbed Lucy's hand again and pulled her to an area where only a limited amount of people were. She looked at me.

"Look at the sky." She looked at the sky. Fireworks illuminated the sky causing her to smile brightly. She smiled and hugged me tightly. I looked at her and smiled back. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed me.

"Thank you" we stood in the area for three hours before leaving. When we got back I sat the teddy bear down in a chair and grabbed Lucy's hand. I smashed my lips against her's.

 _ **Four hours later**_

I looked at Lucy as she looked at the beautiful star filled sky.

"I love you." I blushed at her words. Maybe she didn't know I was awake. She had just met me in her mind so how can she love me? I didn't care, at least I was somewhere near getting a better answer from her and possibly even closer to unlocking her memories.


End file.
